


When it Rains

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Can't see Color until you meet your soul mate AU, M/M, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been this way. Blacks, Whites, and Gray's. The world had no color. Father said, when I meet the person I'm meant to be with, I will see the brilliant colors of the world. Of course that sounds like total bull shit, but here’s hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot unless more is requested. Just a small piece :) Based off the "Cant see color until you meet your soul mate" AU
> 
> Enjoy!

It's always been this way. Blacks, Whites, and Gray's. The world had no color. Father said, when I meet the person I'm meant to be with, I will see the brilliant colors of the world. Of course that sounds like total bull shit, but here’s hoping.  
\--------  
John was 22, living his life in Texas. He had only recently moved here for work, but He found the change of setting refreshing, even if everything was black and white. He knew that he would find the person that colors his world, but until then, all he could do was imagine.

It was a hot summer’s day, mid-July in fact. John was walking to work when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A brilliant flare of what he thinks is red. He quickly turns to see the color more but it was gone. He hums softly to himself and walks the direction he saw it come from. He turns a corner and sees it. Red. A color. A bright brilliant color. The first color he has ever seen in his entire life. And it's beautiful. 

John finds himself staring at the person’s brilliant colors and not the person them self. He looks to see that the person was strikingly handsome. John didn't really like men, but this person seemed to be more than a gender and a color. He was breathtaking. Like his chest was full of air and it just got sucked out of him.  
The boy in question was about 5'7 putting him slightly shorter then John but not by much. He had bleach blond hair that was almost white. John was jealous of the perfection it was. Sculpted beyond perfection. He imagined it must be hair spray or gel. The boy's face was smooth and thin. Freckles were scattered around his porcelain skin like splattered paint. The shades perched on his nose made it difficult to see his eyes.  
John sighs and finally walks up to him. The man looked up at him, his eyebrows immediately going over his shades, mouth agape. John imagines his eyes must have met his own because the colors of everything around him slowly bleed into his vision. He smiles happily.  
"Hi. John Egbert." He says, almost breathlessly. The boy seems to snap out of his thoughts.  
"Dave... Dave Strider." He says back. His voice was like silk to John. "So uh... I guess... you are my soul mate..." he says. John nods.

"Pleased to meet you!" He says happily. Dave just nods. He obviously wasn't expecting to find his soul mate anytime soon. "Want to go maybe get coffee? I'm supposed to be at work but I think I'm going to ditch that today." He admits. Dave smiles. That smile alone was enough to help John's decision. He loved this perfect stranger named Dave Strider.  
"Coffee sounds great."


End file.
